


twilight, i'm falling

by keonju (remysoup)



Series: weus college au [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remysoup/pseuds/keonju
Summary: In hindsight, going to college was the worst idea Dongju could have decided on. He should have known from the moment he saw the cost of his tuition that he was in way over his head. Or maybe even just from the moment he moved in with his roommates, there should have been some flags raised that this would probably not be a normal first semester of college.More than anything, though, he should have known from the moment he finally met Lee Keonhee that he was rightfully and truly fucked.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: weus college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	twilight, i'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: there are currently less than 10 fics for keonhee and dongju so here i am, filling this tag with my own words <3 expect a lot of oneshots in this series/generally for these two <3
> 
> title is a play on the english translation of the twilight lyrics

In hindsight, going to college was the worst idea Dongju could have decided on. He should have known from the moment he saw the cost of his tuition that he was in way over his head. Or maybe even just from the moment he moved in with his roommates, there should have been some flags raised that this would probably not be a normal first semester of college.

One of his two roommates stayed in his room anytime Dongju was home - Dongju hadn’t even been sure if he was living there for the first few weeks with how nonexistent he felt - while the other had a habit of waking up in the dead of night to make some type of baked good before passing out on the small couch in the small living room.

More than anything, though, he should have known from the moment he finally met Lee Keonhee that he was rightfully and truly fucked.

\--

It had been nearly a month by the time Dongju first got to speak with his other roommate. Hwanwoong - the midnight baking fiend - had said that the third roommate would come and go at odd hours when no one else should be awake. He also apparently had near permanent dark bags under his eyes, according to Hwanwoong.

Dongju had half convinced himself that their other roommate was a vampire by the time they first came face to face, making the younger yelp in a truly undignified manner.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you,” a sweetly puffy voice apologized, sleepy panic hugging the edges of its words. Dongju suddenly felt like his knees were about to give out as he finally made eye contact with the owner of said voice. “I’m Lee Keonhee, I promise I live here.”

Dongju just stared at the taller man for what felt like forever, the other’s body half inside the front door where Dongju had just been about to make a midnight coffee run to finish an essay (and so early in the semester - he had to shed a few tears). After what realistically was only a few seconds, Dongju cleared his throat and moved out of the way of the door.

“About time you show your face around here,” he mumbled, not trying too hard to cover up his words from the other’s listening ears.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Keonhee started sincerely, “I work an evening job so I had to schedule all of my classes early, I usually get to shower and stuff before work when you and Hwanwoong are gone for classes.”

“And yet you’ve still met Hwanwoong,” Dongju clarified with false-bitterness in his voice. He didn’t truly care all that much that their mystery roommate had only met Hwanwoong but it was funny to watch him squirm.

“Do you know about his late night cooking?” Keonhee asked seriously and Dongju nodded, letting the other continue before commenting. “He usually makes sweet stuff but he also makes me dinner when I get back from work and he’s up still. We don’t usually say much though, he just hands me whatever food he’s made and then I eat it.” Dongju would have to have a talk with Hwanwoong and why he had never mentioned this to him before.

“You’re very trusting,” Dongju commented passively and Keonhee brightened in an instant.

“My younger sisters tell me it’s going to be my downfall,” he said, smile wide on his face. Dongju had no choice but to laugh in response, making Keonhee’s smile turn gentler, more sincere in its feeling than the first.

“You must also just like food if you’ll just eat things without question.”

“Yeah I just like things I can do with my mouth,” Keonhee said, seemingly thoughtless on his part, before he turned beat red, looking to Dongju even more directly and saying, “singing. I like singing.”

“Sure, I believe that’s all you meant,” Dongju said with a wink and Keonhee whined. The sound went straight to Dongju’s gut but he decided he would ignore that for now. He had more important things to pay attention to right then. For example, the blush that was steadily staining Keonhee’s cheeks and the tips of his ears was far more interesting than whatever that reaction he’d had.

“I-I swear!” He said rather loudly, Dongju shushing him as he gestured to the couch where Hwanwoong was already sound asleep. “Oh he’s asleep early.”

“We’ve been studying, he’ll probably wake up later to make something. He said it calms him down when he’s nervous about something.”

“How… often is he nervous?” Keonhee asked cautiously, an eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

“About school? All the time about everything.”

A solemn nod in understanding. “Okay, that’s fair.”

Dongju laughed lightly as they continued bantering for a few moments longer before Keonhee was interrupted by his own yawning. “Dammit,” he tried to say through the yawn, really only getting about halfway through the word before giving up. “I’m really tired, but I’m having fun talking to you,” Keonhee was back to the whining and Dongju was back to feeling faint.

“We can always talk later when you decide to come back here again.” A smirk followed by more complaints on Keonhee’s part. It was a fun type of back and forth that Dongju didn’t want to end either but he desperately needed to get coffee and stay up while Keonhee really truly needed to sleep.

By the time Keonhee finally left to enter his room and pass out, Dongju felt like his cheeks were going to cramp up from how much he had been smiling.

“ _Dongju and Keonhee, sittin’ in a tree~_ ” Came Hwanwoong’s voice from the couch, tiredly singing the simple tune to the English rhyming song. Dongju launched himself over to where the older was laying down before he could continue his ridiculous rendition.

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Dongju repeated as he shoved a pillow over Hwanwoong’s face.

“Oh whatever Mr. Blushy Cheeks, you were absolutely flirting with him,” Hwanwoong accused when he finally freed himself from Dongju’s grips, only prompting a second wave of shushing and pillow assault.

“ _I am not blushing, and I was not flirting!_ ” Dongju hissed back, just loud enough for Hwanwoong to hear but if Keonhee were trying to listen to them he likely would have heard his words clearly.

Hwanwoong just smiled back wide, sleep still clinging to the edges of his person - his eyes a little droopier than normal, his muscle and body seeming a little more liquidy than normal, like a cat. “Whatever you say, captain,” he said with a little salute.

“I have to go get coffee,” Dongju said, standing up and walking to the door immediately. Thankfully the convenience store up the street was a 24 hour store and he didn’t have to worry about them closing anytime soon.

“You can’t avoid this forever!” Hwanwoong called out as Dongju opened the front door.

“I can and I will!” Dongju called back with a definitive click of the front door shutting.

He absolutely would not spend his entire 15 minute trip thinking about Keonhee’s smile and how his voice sounds like he’s puffing his cheeks up and trying to talk and how cute he thinks his lisp sounds- _wait_. No. Absolutely not. He was not going there.

Son Dongju absolutely did **not** think Lee Keonhee was cute!


End file.
